percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Luna Silver: Daughter of Artemis: Chapter 22
Chapter 22 – I get the Stiff Neck When I woke up I felt my head was as heavy as the buildings surrounding me, and somehow I was dizzier than before. I stretched and felt my neck was like steel, I couldn’t move it without flinching in agony. I groaned. “Finally, you’ve woken up.” Nico said as he stood before me; his sword was hanging on his belt, a serious look on his face. Cuinn was beside him, I can see the bandage under his sleeve. I sat and groaned louder, my neck was hurting so badly I think I almost cried, “Why was I sleeping on a bench?” I asked sourly. Nico and Cuinn looked at each other with their eyebrow raised, “I don’t know. When I turned around after bandaging Cuinn, you were sleeping.” Nico said. “Didn’t you know Nico and I were taking turns carrying you?” Cuinn added in an amused tone. I felt my cheeks heat, I was carried by two people with Y chromosomes. Somehow, even though it was kinda stupid, I felt my dignity went downhill, I’m the child of the goddess of chastity and prideful maidenhood, and I had to rely on men? Yeah I did feel stupidly prideful on that subject, my apologies. I huffed a breath and said, “Um, thanks, I guess.” “You guess?” Nico muttered questioningly, “Do you know how much you weigh?” “And how much you struggle on you sleep,” Cuinn pointed out, “You moan a lot, too.” I gritted my teeth and tried to move my neck – two words: BAD IDEA. I sighed before asking, “So, who caught me when I fell?” desperate to change the subject. Cuinn and Nico exchange doubtful looks; they eyed me like I was still moaning in my sleep. “What?” “There were only three of us.” Cuinn said, “And I believe it was the dracanaes' doing that made the people sleep, so I believe it’s quite impossible for a human to help you.” “Yeah, nobody was with you when I saw you when you were lying on the ground.” Nico said. “But I saw a pair of wisteria colored eyes before I fell,” I argued, “I felt a pair of arms catch me.” Nico shrugged carelessly while Cuinn though of it more, he put a hand his chin, “Wisteria eyes?” “What about it?” I asked as I tried to move my neck again, I groaned in pain immediately. “There is only one goddess I know that has that eye color.” He said. I shrugged, “Who?” “But, were the eyes changing a lot or was it Wisteria all the way?” he asked. “Wisteria all the way.” I muttered, massaging my neck. He nodded, “It must be the Lady Psyche, Goddess of Souls.” “Why would she come down from Olympus just to catch Luna?” Nico wondered in a slapdash fashion. Nico and Cuinn started to converse on the subject while I was too busy fixing my very annoying and hurting neck, I was getting too annoyed and hurting that I felt my eyes getting moist. The other two stared at me, “Are you crying?” Cuinn asked incredulously. I wiped my eyes, “Of course not.” “Stiff Neck?” Cuinn asked, I groaned but nodded anyways. I heard Nico chuckle with Cuinn as he said sarcastically, “She fights with dracanaes any day and cries because of a stiff neck.” I was sitting sideways from them, and when I heard what he said, my head automatically snapped to face him making my head turn about 90 degrees, bones cracked and my head whirled. I yelped and touched my neck, but it didn’t hurt anymore, I sighed and smiled at Cuinn and Nico who were laughing their butts off. ℓʋиα ƨιℓvɛя[of Artemis| badɛ [♥ wιɛяdgιяℓ]] 12:10, April 2, 2011 (UTC) Category:Luna-daughter of Artemis